Hay cosas que los ángeles no deberían hacer
by KuriJaegerLee25
Summary: Sus ojos brillaban como el oro, remarcados por el rojizo color de su rostro. Fue entonces, viendo a aquel que llamaba hermano tan vulnerable, que no lo pudo soportar. Acercó sus caras lentamente, agarrando con fuerza su mentón y ambos se quedaron mirándose. -Jace, hay cosas que los ángeles no deberían hacer. – susurró.


**Disclaimer: La saga de Cazadores de Sombras no me pertenece, es propiedad de Cassandra Clare. **

**Advertencias: Este one shot contiene escenas de sexo explícito entre dos hombres. Si no te gusta NO LO VEAS. En cambio, si eres una loca (o loco) pervertida como yo, ponte cómodo que enseguida te traigo unas palomitas. **

**Antes de nada os diré que en la parte lemon, Jace me ha salido un poquito uke de más, pro I DON'T REGRET NOTHING. (?)**

**Que sepáis que amo a Sebastian a pesar de tener ganas de estrangularlo a veces, y que mi alma de fujoshi me hace shipearlo con Jace por razones obvias. Así que, bienvenidos a mi mundillo. (Las amenazas y tomatazos van al final, gracias)**

* * *

Jace abrió los ojos poco a poco. La habitación que le había dejado Sebastian era realmente cómoda. Ah, Sebastian, sin duda una de las mejores personas que conocía, se preguntaba por qué no se habría ido a vivir con él antes. Se giró en la cama, quedando de cara a la puerta, que se encontraba entreabierta. Las oscuras sábanas de seda olían a suavizante, el aroma lo tranquilizaba y lo incitaba a seguir durmiendo un rato más, pero su estómago le apremiaba alimento. No recordaba la última vez que había comido, así que, muy a su pesar, se levantó del mullido colchón, se puso los vaqueros y la arrugada camiseta, que horas antes había tirado al suelo, y salió de su cuarto.

Caminó por el pasillo de oscuros suelos y blancas paredes y bajó por la transparente escalera de caracol. Notaba el frío del liso cristal atravesar la piel de sus pies desnudos, pero no le importó. Llegó a la oscura cocina y abrió el frigorífico. A decir verdad, no tenía ganas de cocinar nada, aunque tenía tanta hambre como para comerse algo preparado por Isabelle. Cerró la nevera de un golpe, acabando con la única fuente de luz de la estancia. Cogió una manzana del frutero de al lado y le dio un mordisco. Con eso sería suficiente, de momento.

Supuso que ya habría anochecido y se preguntó adónde habría ido Sebastian. No es que lo necesitara, pero se aburría estando solo, necesitaba la compañía de alguien, aunque nunca lo demostrara.

Fue entonces cuando notó unas largas y fuertes manos rodeando su cintura. Sebastian había aparecido entre la oscuridad y le había abrazado. Intentó disimular su sobresalto, como cazador de sombras que era debería haber estado más atento, pero tenía que admitir que Sebastian era tan sigiloso como un gato.

- No deberías comer antes de cenar o luego no tendrás hambre, hermanito. – le susurró el otro al oído.

- No te preocupes por eso. Ahora mismo soy capaz de tragarme una vaca entera.

Sebastian rió. No solía hacerlo pero, cuando se presentaba tal ocasión, Jace se sorprendía a sí mismo con una sonrisa tonta en la cara. No era culpa suya, se decía, Sebastian tenía una risa suave y melódica que no coincidía nada con su carácter, como si su parte demoníaca desapareciera por unos segundos.

- Eres realmente bruto, ¿sabes? Pero no importa, es agradable tener a alguien de mi edad con quién hablar. ¿Qué te apetece cenar?

- Lo que tú quieras.

Sebastian esbozó una ligera sonrisa de decepción que el otro no pudo ver. Sí, por supuesto. Siempre sería lo que él quisiera. Para eso había ligado a Jace a sí mismo, ¿no? Para que fuera su perro faldero y a la vez su guardaespaldas. Por que lo que le dañara, dañaría a Jace. Lo que Jace sintiera, lo sentiría él.

- Hueles mal. - Dijo Sebastian arrugando su nariz sobre su cuello.

- Es lo más bonito que me has dicho nunca.

- Pues será mejor que te duches si no quieres que te diga cosas peores.

- ¿Ahora? Venga, ¿No puedes esperarte hasta que cene? ¡Me muero de hambre!

- Y yo me muero de hedor.

- Son los canales venecianos. Muy bonitos por fuera pero, por debajo, una auténtica alcantarilla…

- Jace.

- Vale, vale. Tú mandas.

Sebastian soltó a su hermano adoptado, quien se fue de la cocina hablando consigo mismo sobre el respeto a la suciedad ajena. El Morgestern lo vio marcharse, divertido.

Cuando Jace terminó de ducharse, volvió a bajar. El olor de comida italiana recién hecha golpeó su nariz. Se le hizo la boca agua con solo pensarlo. Sebastian estaba sentado ya a la mesa, bebiendo una copa de vino tinto. Jace se sentó frente a éste, quien le llenó su copa sin preguntar.

- Oh, raviolis de setas. Mis preferidos. No sabía que cocinaras tan bien.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que los he hecho yo? – preguntó Sebastian sin dejar la copa.

- Las opciones sois tú o el gato de porcelana. Y creo que el gato es alérgico a las setas. Por cierto, no creía que fueras el tipo de persona que tiene gatos de porcelana en su casa.

- Come. – No era una orden, pero Jace obedeció sin pensárselo.

Sebastian lo observaba por encima de la copa. Aún no había tocado su plato. Por otra parte, el chico Herondale devoraba la pasta parando solo de vez en cuando para beber. Cuando vació la copa, Sebastian volvió a llenársela.

Entonces, se levantó de la mesa con cuidado y empezó a subir las escaleras.

- ¿A dónde vas? – dijo Jace con la boca llena de raviolis. El otro hizo un gesto con la mano, sin llegar a contestar.

Terminó de tragar y se bebió lo que quedaba de vino. Ya empezaba a sentir el calor del alcohol. No entendía como Sebastian era capaz de beberse una botella entera y seguir tan sobrio como siempre. Él mismo también aguantaba bien el alcohol, pero una cosa era una copa y otra una botella.

Al poco, vio bajar al otro con algo en la mano. Se acercó a él y se lo puso en la cabeza. Era una toalla. Jace se fijó en que el agua resbalaba por sus mojados mechones dorados hasta caer sobre la blanca camiseta.

- Si no te secas el pelo te vas a resfriar. – le revolvió el cabello con la toalla.

- Veo que hoy tienes complejo de madre. – dijo con una sonrisa.

- No me sirves de nada enfermo.

- Pues a mí me encantaría que me metieras en la cama y me llevaras una sopita caliente.

Sebastian ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa de medio lado y se agachó, agarrándolo con suavidad del pelo y echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

- Si lo único que querías es que te llevara a la cama podrías haberlo dicho, hermanito. Es más fácil que pillar un resfriado. – el comentario hizo que el rojo de las mejillas de Jace se tornara más oscuro de lo que las había dejado el vino.

- N-no me refería a eso.

- Pues es una pena.- se acercó más a su oído para que Jace pudiera notar su cálido aliento rebotando sobre su blanca piel. - Estás muy mono así de sonrojado.

Jace se giró para mirarle, parecía que al final si que le afectaba el alcohol. O, simplemente, se estaba burlando de él. Los brillantes ojos dorados se encontraron con unos profundos y negros que lo miraban con ansia.

- Sebastian, ¿estás bien?- el aludido se irguió, apartándose de él.

- Mejor que nunca. ¿Más vino? – llenó de nuevo la copa vacía de Jace.

- ¿Estás intentando emborracharme?

- Como si lo necesitara.

Sebastian miró a su compañero. Sus ojos brillaban como el oro, remarcados por el rojizo color de su rostro. Puso una mano en su cara, estaba ardiendo, tal vez sí se hubiera pasado con el vino. Fue entonces, viendo a aquel que llamaba hermano tan vulnerable, que no lo pudo soportar. Acercó sus caras lentamente, agarrando con fuerza su mentón y ambos se quedaron mirándose durante lo que podrían haber sido horas o segundos.

- Jace, hay cosas que los ángeles no deberían hacer. – susurró.

- ¿Cómo qué? – preguntó Jace con inocencia impropia en él.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, lo besó. Fue sólo un pequeño apretón al principio, pero cuando Jace se recuperó de la sorpresa aprovechó para abrirle la boca y deslizar su lengua sobre el interior, explorando toda la cavidad. Jace cerró los ojos con fuerza y siguió con su lengua la de Sebastian, en un juego danzante. No sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo, pero en ese momento, poco le importaba. Sebastian empezó a mostrarse más agresivo, mordiendo el labio inferior de Jace, haciendo que éste sangrara y que saliera un débil gemido de su boca.

Se separaron un momento para respirar y Sebastian lamió la sangre que cubría los sonrosados labios de Jace.

- Tu sangre sabe a ángel. -Jace lo miró, asimilando aún lo que acababa de pasar. – Será mejor que vayas a descansar. Y dicho esto se alejó de él, dándole la espalda.

Jace se detuvo a mirarlo un momento. ¿Ya está? ¿Primero lo besaba y después lo echaba? No entendía lo que acababa de pasar y mucho menos el porqué le había gustado tanto, pero decidió que lo mejor sería marcharse y hablarlo al día siguiente, cuando ambos estuvieran menos afectados por el alcohol.

Eran las tres de la madrugada y Sebastian continuaba sin poder dormir. Estaba sentado en el caro sofá de cuero del salón, terminándose la copa de vino que Jace no había tocado. No sentía nada por Jace, eso lo tenía claro, pero había algo que lo atraía hacia él, como cuando las moscas se acercan a las lámparas, cautivadas por su bonita luz fluorescente, justo antes de acabar electrocutadas. Porque los demonios no se sentían atraídos hacia los ángeles, sino que los odiaban. Los aborrecían por ser lo que ellos no habían logrado ser. Por esa razón siempre había odiado a Jace, a quién su padre había querido incluso más que a él. Escuchó un ruido en las escaleras y se giró.

Era Jace, se paró a cuatro escalones del final. Iba exactamente igual que horas atrás, excepto por el pelo, que ya se le había secado y brillaba enredado sobre su cabeza. Y en ese momento quiso ensuciarlo, mancillarlo para que dejara de ser un hermoso ángel.

- ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir?- le preguntó desde la escalera de cristal.

Sebastian suspiró con pesadumbre, Jace era muy parecido a él, no solo físicamente; supuso que sería porque habían sido educados de la misma manera por un mismo padre.

- Ven aquí. – le dijo después de un momento en silencio, señalando el sofá.

Éste le obedeció y se sentó a su lado. Estaba mucho más callado de lo normal, demasiado si estabas acostumbrado a sus continuos comentarios sarcásticos.

- Me gustaría ir al Instituto, sólo para recoger un poco de ropa y algunas cosas más.

Ya se imaginaba que le pediría eso, y no iba a negárselo, él también necesitaba entrar.

- Por supuesto, iremos mañana, si te parece bien.

- ¿Mañana se refiere a hoy por la mañana, o a mañana?

- Mañana es mañana y hoy es hoy.

- Gracias por la explicación. Nunca está de más tener las ideas claras. – respondió con cierta ironía.

- ¿Has venido a molestar?

- Mis más sinceras disculpas, ¿he importunado su tortuosa noche de borracho solitario, majestad?

Sebastian se quedó callado mirando al vacío, como si no lo hubiera oído, aunque en realidad lo hubiera escuchado perfectamente.

- Jace. – el aludido lo miró, esperando a que dijera algo más.

Pero Sebastian no dijo nada. Lo observó, aún tenía la marca en el labio que le había hecho tan sólo unas horas atrás. Deseó abrirle de nuevo la herida y hacer que su dorada piel se tornara rojo carmesí, que le suplicara, con lágrimas en los ojos, que parase. Quería hacerle daño, pero también sintió la necesidad de tenerlo entre sus brazos y sentir su cálido cuerpo contra el suyo.

- Sebas, hoy has estado muy raro. Además de que me gastarás el nombre de tanto decirlo. ¿Ocurre algo?

- Dime, ¿harías todo lo que yo te pidiera sin rechistar? ¿Irías al infierno y volverías si yo te lo ordenara?

Jace, desprevenido, lo pensó un momento, sin saber muy bien que decir.

- Hermano, por ti, quemaría el cielo y te traería sus cenizas.

Sin previo aviso, Sebastian empujó a Jace, que cayó contra el sofá.

- No prometas cosas imposibles de cumplir.

Sus rostros estaban a tan sólo unos centímetros, Jace podía sentir el aliento de Sebastian, que tenía un ligero olor dulzón del vino, sobre su boca entreabierta. Sus mechones de pelo rubio plateado le rozaban las mejillas, haciéndole cosquillas.

- Seb…- La voz de Jace fue acallada por los labios del otro.

Sebastian lo besaba con agresividad, como queriendo hacerle daño. Jace se removió un poco, pero estaba aprisionado bajo aquel a quién llamaba hermano, quién no le permitía moverse. Lo único que pudo hacer fue alzar sus brazos y agarrarse con fuerza a su camisa, como si fuera un salvavidas.

Sebastian le quitó la camiseta y la lanzó a un lado, acarició su hermoso torso de arriba abajo, Jace lo miraba con los ojos humedecidos y el rostro totalmente sonrosado, era la primera vez que demostraba estar tan indefenso, y no lo soportaba. El Morgestern hundió las uñas en el pecho de Jace, creándole una serie de arañazos sobre su limpia piel. éste emitió un pequeño quejido, estaba acostumbrado al dolor, pero eso no se lo había esperado. Pensó que ya se curaría más tarde con un _iratze_.

Pasó las manos sobre las heridas, extendiendo ligeramente la sangre de Jace, tiñendo su pecho de rojo. La lengua de Sebastian empezó a recorrer todo su cuerpo entre sonoros gemidos por parte del Herondale, quién se aferraba al otro mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos.

El joven de ojos negros empezó a sentir un bulto cada vez más grande bajo él y no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa pícara. Él también comenzaba a sentir calor. Se quitó la camisa mientras Jace lo observaba. Sujetó las manos de éste, firmemente, por encima de su dorada cabeza y empezó a lamerle uno de los pezones manchados de sangre. Jace jadeó, intentando reprimirse sin éxito.

Sebastian, sin soltarlo, comenzó a quitarle los pantalones con ligera dificultad debido a que sólo tenía libre una mano. Cuando pudo deshacerse de ellos, los tiró con el resto, que se amontonaba en el oscuro suelo. Pasó la nariz sobre la cadera de Jace, acariciándole la piel y los pelitos rubios que rodeaban su ombligo. Empezó a tocar el miembro de Jace, por encima de la ropa interior. Éste se revolvió un poco, sorprendido por el contacto.

Sebastian no lo aguantaba más, quería mancillarlo, eliminar esa aura pura y nívea que lo envolvía como si de un ángel se tratara. Le quitó la única prenda que le quedaba, dejándolo completamente desnudo y empezó a lamerle su ya erecta entrepierna. Jace soltó un profundo gemido de placer.

- De…detente, por favor…- Su voz quedó ahogada por los jadeos que se escapaban de sus labios.

Sebastian introdujo toda la longitud en su boca, haciendo uso de lengua y dientes. Mordió la punta con lujuria, el grito de dolor de Jace tan sólo lo animó más.

Sin más espera, se deshizo también de su ropa, deseaba escucharlo gritar su nombre, pidiéndole que parara.

Jace se asustó al sentir las esbeltas manos de Sebastian abrir sus piernas y acariciarle el interior de los muslos, y se odió a si mismo por sentir tal placer, pero ya no podía reprimirse más. Gruñó cuando, sin previo aviso, un dedo se coló en su interior, invadiendo su espacio más íntimo. No tuvo tiempo de quejarse cuando un segundo dedo se le unió, entrando y saliendo varias veces a su antojo.

- Se...bastian. Para…Me haces daño.

El Morgestern sacó los dedos del trasero del otro, lo que Jace agradeció. Sin embargo, Sebastian decidió meter, con una rápida embestida, su propio miembro.

Jace encorvó la espalda, era una sensación totalmente nueva, sentía su interior completamente lleno. Dolía, pero también percibía un agradable cosquilleo y un gran placer. Inconscientemente, empezó a mover las caderas cuando Sebastian comenzó a embestir una y otra vez con toda la fuerza que podía.

Las lágrimas de dolor se escapaban de sus ojos, pero no le importaba. Miró a aquel que le estaba haciendo el amor, su plateado cabello se le pegaba a la pálida cara y apretaba la mandíbula para impedir que salieran los jadeos que le provocaba hacerle eso a Jace.

Sabía que no aguantaría mucho más, quería tocar a Sebastian, abrazarlo; pero no creía que su cuerpo le fuera a responder en ese momento. Fue entonces cuando, con una última estocada, llegó al clímax mientras decía el nombre de su hermano y sentía como una densa sustancia caliente se deslizaba por su interior.

Sebastian salió de éste, y lo dejó con delicadeza sobre el sofá. Fue a vestirse mientras Jace aún continuaba recuperándose de la experiencia.

Se acercó a él mientras se abrochaba los pantalones, le echó hacia atrás el cabello sudado y se inclinó para besarle la frente.

- Será mejor que te vayas a dormir, dentro de unas horas iremos al Instituto y necesito que estés descansado.

- Sebastian…- El aludido se giró y lo miró con sus impasibles ojos.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Puedo…-Jace se detuvo, dubitativo, pensando que sería mejor no decir lo que le pasaba por la mente en esos momentos, Aunque claro, ¿cuándo se había preocupado Jace de pensar antes de hablar?

- Dilo.

- Hace frío.

- No es verdad.

- Sí, y mucho. ¿Me pasas la ropa?

- Sebastian recogió del suelo las prendas de Jace y se las pasó a éste, quién las recogió al vuelo.

- Jace, ¿Qué ibas a decir?

- Había pensado que, como esta casa es tan grande y fría, podríamos dormir…cerca, para darnos calor, ya sabes. – Jace miraba a cualquier lado menos a él mientras se vestía.

Sebastian se echó a reír, lo que provocó que Jace se sonrojara. Se levantó de un salto del sofá con una mueca de dolor.

- ¡Era sólo una sugerencia! Pero, si prefieres congelarte de frío, adelante, por que me pienso quedar todas las mantas para mi solo…

Fue a marcharse cuando Sebastian le agarró el brazo.

- Espera, espera. – Intentó decir entre risas. – No he dicho que no quiera.

Jace lo miró, sin saber muy bien cómo sentirse.

- Vamos, mañana será un día muy largo.


End file.
